


A Celebration on Both Ends

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, New Years, Romance, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Another year for one.A new year for them both.





	A Celebration on Both Ends

Once everyone had retired from the gathering held in Castle Krakenburg for the incoming year, Leo found himself sneaking away from his room and down the corridor housing the Hoshidan royals’ temporary quarters. 

It had been almost six months since he had seen any of them, as both Nohr and Hoshido had been up to their necks in repairs and rehabilitation. And although he did enjoy the company of the family as a whole, it was one royal in particular that he found himself desiring to see, even though they had already spent the majority of the night catching up.

Feeling nervous and slightly giddy, Leo softly rapped on the door he came to a stop in front of, his breath catching when the inhabitant within quietly opened the barrier. 

“Long time no see,” Takumi said with a smile, then stood aside so Leo could enter. The boy, wearing only a pair of hakama, was dressed for sleep; though his hair was still tied in its signature updo, leading Leo to believe the Hoshidan had been anticipating his arrival.

Even in a disheveled state, perhaps especially so, Takumi was entirely beautiful.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Leo rushed forward and embraced the smaller man, his forehead falling into the crook of his shoulder. Takumi was quick to reciprocate the action, his fingers tangling in Leo’s shirt and his lips leaving a gentle kiss to his neck.

”I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Takumi admitted sheepishly, causing Leo to chuckle softly.

”I suppose we should be thankful the celebrations didn’t last until this afternoon. Nohr is usually pretty serious about the new year, given our history.”

Takumi hummed at that, then released the other boy to slowly eye him over - his eyes twinkling in the early morning light. All at once, his brow began to furrow. “You’ve gotten taller. _Again_.” he pouted, which Leo reciprocated with a smiling pair of lips to his forehead.

”I come from a tall family, I can’t help it,” he snickered, then ran a loving hand through Takumi’s messy fringe. “I like being taller than you, anyhow. Gives me more leeway to show my affection.”

”Suuuure. Has nothing to do with being able to boast about it,” Takumi said, rolling his eyes. “Just you wait; this year I’ll sprout a whole ‘nother foot and _then_ we’ll see who gets to tease the other.”

Leo’s eyes squinted in amusement as he took his bethrothed by the hands. “I look forward to it,” he concurred, then started guiding Takumi toward the bed at the far end of the room. “As much as I love the lighthearted banter, I actually do need to speak with you.”

”Right, explains why you’re pulling me to bed,” Takumi huffed, but allowed the other boy to drag him along. Once they reached it, both hauled themselves onto the mattress, and Leo pulled out a small parcel that had been tucked inside his tunic.

”Here,” he said, holding it out to Takumi who in turn eyed it curiously. “I know I sent you a letter for your birthday, but I got you something as well. I didn’t want you to think I just glazed over the occasion.”

”I didn’t think that at all,” Takumi murmured. “We’ve both been busy with restoration efforts in our countries... you, especially. Seeing you now, after being apart for so long, is honestly the best gift I could ask for.”

Leo could feel his face blazing, and quickly turned to look away, his hand covering the small smile he wore. “How do you always manage to render me speechless?” he asked under his breath, but thankfully Takumi didn’t catch it. “Just... open the present, okay?” he then requested aloud, though his voice cracked a bit.

The younger man didn’t protest as he went to peel open the paper covering the object he held, and once it fell away an audible gasp left Takumi’s lips.

”A carving of a Kinshi?” he questioned through a giggle, looking up at Leo with a bright smile.

Leo shrugged. “You mentioned wanting to learn how to ride one but never finding the time in your letters... so, I thought it might inspire you. Elise helped me by doing sketches of Kinshi while she was visiting Hoshido. I managed to finish it up just before we traveled here.”

”You made it?” Takumi asked in surprise, and then his expression morphed into something completely tender. “Leo, this is...” a faint sigh, “It’s beautiful, thank you. I’ll treasure it forever.”

”I’m glad you like it,” Leo quietly replied, his lover’s reaction causing warmth to bloom within his chest. “I-I love you quite a lot you know, and I suppose I just wanted to express that. Thank you for always being there when I need you.”

Takumi tilted his head at the confession. “You’re welcome. But, you always make an effort to show how much you care for me, Leo. I’ve never doubted that. And,” setting the carving down, he reached forward and intertwined their hands, “I’d like to think that I love you just as much.”

Leo hummed contently, a bashful smile finding its way to his cheeks. “That, I don’t doubt in the slightest,” he said, then leaned forward to press a kiss to the other prince’s lips; their first of the new year and a promise of precious moments to come.

”Happy birthday, Takumi,” he whispered as he pulled away, his smile widening at Takumi’s adoring expression.

”Happy New Year, Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in honor of both Takumi’s birthday (which was also my birthday), as well as the new year x3 work life and traveling just put a damper on getting it all finished quickly lol
> 
> This fic accompanies a couple things I drew on my twitter! @aariannadii 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
